


Wśród wystygłych Orfeuszy

by lucyinthesky



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alkohol, Angst, Gen, dziesięć lat samotności, oniryzm, uzależnienie, łatka do kanonu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/pseuds/lucyinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Najpierw i później; i te dziesięć lat samotności pomiędzy. Studium ciszy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wśród wystygłych Orfeuszy

Najpierw: odleżyny, infekcja, więcej odleżyn i wózek inwalidzki. Ale nie wszystko było równie przygnębiające, kiedy korytarze rozbrzmiewały głosami nastolatków i dzieci. Ich jasne umysły, tak niewinne, tak łagodne nawet w obliczu często zbyt bolesnych wspomnień.

(Kłamstwo: najpierw była pewność i zdrada i zdrada i zdrada.)

 

*

 

Hank chce pomóc; i pomaga, chociaż nie tak, jak planował. Profesor ponownie odzyskuje władzę w nogach, ale jego uśmiech nie jest uśmiechem wdzięczności (nie to, że Hank potrzebuje wdzięczności; nigdy, nie o to chodzi) ani radości. Przypomina grymas, gorzki i groteskowy jak z obrazów surrealistów, brudne gałęzie włosów i pożółkła kora cery; cienie pod oczami zbyt głębokie, przyczajone między zmarszczkami jak kłamstwa perspektywy.

\- Dziękuję, Hank. Tego właśnie potrzebowałem – mówi Profesor, odkładając strzykawkę na blaszaną tackę. Jednym ruchem rozwiązuje gumę, ale nie rozwija rękawów, nie przejmuje się wycieraniem kropli krwi z przedramienia. Nie wstaje z fotela, żeby rozprostować nogi; wyciąga je tylko przed siebie, podsuwa sobie podnóżek, sięga dłonią po zakurzoną kapę walającą się na podłodze.

Hank stoi obok bez słowa.

\- Już możesz sobie iść, ja się zdrzemnę. Och, czuję, jak bardzo jestem zmęczony, nareszcie, kto by pomyślał, że od niechodzenia tak bardzo można się zmęczyć… - mamrocze pod nosem, owijając się kapą i przymykając oczy.

Hank przestępuje z nogi na nogę; ale musi zapytać, musi, nieważne, jak zareaguje na to Profesor:

\- Czyli… Serum zadziałało? Wszystko jest, jak dawniej? Powinienem zrobić pełen wywiad, będziemy obserwować efekty, na jak długo wystarczy dawka, czy nie spowalnia funkcji motorycznych… ani… ani innych…

Profesor otwiera jedno oko i patrzy na niego przez chwilę.

\- Tak, Hank, serum zadziałało tak, jak powinno. Dokładnie tak, jak powinno. Wystarczy?

Hank pamięta rozmowy, argumenty i rozbitą lampę. Czuje dziwny dyskomfort na myśl o tym, co to oznacza dla Profesora - ale to jego wybór. Wychodzi z pokoju, zamyka za sobą drzwi. Dom jest tak pusty. Tak cichy. Tak bardzo cichy.

 

*

 

Dom zmienia się w opuszczone domostwo. Tak zadbany dawniej ogród staje się dżunglą zapuszczonych krzewów, bluszczu zarastającego okna. Fontanny powysychały jak zgniły trawnik. Nienaoliwione drzwi skrzypią przeraźliwie w środku nocy, kiedy duchy przeszłości przemierzają puste korytarze. Obrazy na ścianach poprzekrzywiane, poprzepalane żarówki w połowie pokoi, zakurzone dywany i dziwne plamy na boazerii. Podłogi pełne drzazg. W kuchni połamane kafelki.

Nikt nie mieszka w tym domu. Hank nie spędza nocy na wpatrywaniu się w sufit. Nie słyszy trzeszczenia wypaczonych podłóg. Ignoruje dźwięki rozdzierające ciszę samotności – nagłe wybuchy śmiechu; równie niespodziewane wybuchy płaczu; odgłosy ni to szlochu, ni to chichotu. Niekończące się monologi pełne miękkich głosek, urwanych zdań. Stukot przesuwanych mebli, brzęk szkła, głuche łupnięcia niewiadomego pochodzenia, drobnych przedmiotów staczających się ze schodka na schodek.

Czasem przeraźliwy krzyk prawie zrywa go na nogi. Ale z upływem czasu, zmarli tracą na siłach. Częściej szepczą do siebie, wlokąc za sobą zbyt ciężkie wspomnienia, kajdany przeszłości tłumione przez kurz perskich dywanów.

W domu w Westchester nie ma już szkoły, Instytutu dla Utalentowanej Młodzieży; profesor Xavier nie żyje od lat. Ludzie mówią, że zmarł dawno temu, trafiony przez zabłąkaną kulę na słonecznej plaży na Kubie; inni twierdzą, że razem ze swoimi uczniami poszedł na front.

Hank wie lepiej.

 

*

 

Charles miewa lepsze dni. Wtedy idzie się wykąpać, goli brodę, do kuchni wchodzi w czystych ubraniach, z włosami przyciętymi krzywo, ale starannie. Robi herbatę, śniadanie, siada ze starą książką przy stole. Pyta Hanka o jego pracę.

\- Wszystko idzie dobrze – kłamie Hank, który od miesięcy nie zabrał się za nic nowego. Nie ma pomysłów, nie ma potrzeby, godzinami czyści sprzęt, sterylizuje we wrzątku igły. Po raz kolejny próbuje przebrnąć przez Tołstoja, ale słowa gubią się po drodze z pożółkłych kart do jego głowy.

\- Zapowiada się na ładną pogodę – mówi Charles. – Może wyjdę na spacer do ogrodu.

Hank kiwa głową, bo wie, jak to się skończy, jak to się zawsze kończy. Kilka dni, kilka godzin później Charles wraca bez słowa. Czasem jego oczy są czerwone, czasem jego dłonie drżą, ale uparcie ciągnie za sobą Hanka do salonu. Wyciąga szklanki: jedną brudną, drugą – czystą i nadszczerbioną. Alkohol jest jedyną rzeczą, która nigdy się nie kończy, której Hank nigdy nie musi umieszczać na liście zakupów. Karafka Charlesa jest jak róg obfitości, zawsze do połowy pełna albo do połowy pusta, gotowa, żeby z brzękiem wypełnić szklankę złocistym płynem. Dom przesiąknął dymem, sufit pożółkł, zasłony od lat zamykają dopływ naturalnego światła.

Charles mówi i mówi aż w pewnej chwili przestaje.

\- Raven nie lubiła nigdy whisky – rzuca z uśmiechem. – Nigdy nie pozwalałem jej sięgać po ciężkie alkohole, wiesz? Kradliśmy papierosy, cygaretki mojej matki, butelki wina, ale whisky z kieliszków po bankietach dopijałem zawsze ja.

Hank milczy, nie patrzy na Charlesa ani na alkohol. Zdjęcia Raven są porozwieszane i poustawiane po całym domu jak obrazki świętej. Zawsze uśmiechnięta w jasnej twarzy, z rumieńcami na policzkach i włosami okalającymi jej twarz złotą aureolą. Hank milczy i patrzy na tę twarz, tak wyrytą w jego pamięci a zarazem tak obojętną jego sercu.

\- Myślisz… Myślisz, że ona gdzieś tam jest? Myślisz, że jest szczęśliwa? – głos Charlesa łamie się, ginie we mgle dymu i alkoholu.

\- Przynajmniej wiemy, że nie jest z Erikiem – mówi Hank. (Szach -)

Charles zastyga, a po chwili potrząsa głową, jakby nie usłyszał odpowiedzi Hanka.

\- Zawsze chciała zwiedzać świat. Paryż, tak bardzo marzyła o Paryżu. O Rzymie, Wenecji, Wiedniu… Na pewno podróżuje. Cieszę się z tego powodu. Cieszę się, że może wreszcie zrealizować swoje marzenia, że…

\- Lehnsherr nie ma na nią wpływu. Ale wiem, że ty też wiesz, że Raven nie ma czasu na zwiedzanie, nie, kiedy trwa wojna, kiedy nasi, jej, przyjaciele są na froncie. – (I mat.)

Charles dopija whisky, wstaje z fotela, zaczyna krążyć po pokoju. Wychodzi; po chwili wraca, coraz bardziej roztrzęsiony, rozedrgany, jak szkło, które, jeśli ktoś go nie ustabilizuje, rozpadnie się na milion małych kawałków.

Hank nareszcie rozumie, że zawsze był lepszym katalizatorem niż uziemiaczem.

 

*

 

Później: człowiek w drzwiach, zmienianie losów świata. Raven, po tak wielu latach, uratowana od zagłady, tak bliska i obca zarazem; wolna i może nie szczęśliwa, ale nareszcie swoja własna (odporna na sugestie Charlesa, na zwodniczą charyzmę Magneto). Syndrom odstawienia, wózek inwalidzki (ponownie), rumor głosów powoli wracający do tak znajomego szeptu w tle, jednostajnego szumu morza myśli i marzeń (nie tylko cierpień). Nadzieja jak pogrzebacz odgrzebujący z popiołów iskry dawnego ognia; jak skalpel wycinający zakażoną tkankę z niegojącej się rany.

(Kłamstwo: nie ma później, nie ma już żadnego później. Są tylko wtedy i teraz: kula zakręcająca w powietrzu i pełne pasji słowa, otwarta szachownica i kolejna nierozegrana partia.)


End file.
